vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Star
Summary Blue Star (O-03-93) is an Abnormality entity with multiple gray legs, like an amalgamation, and a glowing heart at the center of it. This form is most likely formed by human subjects that are dragged to its heart. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Blue Star, O-03-93 Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: ALEPH Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Flight (Can levitate over the ground), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Absorption (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it. Can directly attack the mind and hypnotize others to make them admire it and throw themselves into its heart. Blue star can also pulled those who admire it into its heart, passing through any solid surfaces and absorb them once they reach it), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE and BLACK attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks and combinations of physical and mental attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: Unknown (Does not deal direct damage, as it instead focuses on mind attacks and absorption. Implied to be able to create stars, albeit this statement is vague and mostly comes from maddened employees) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food and comparable to fellow Aleph Class Eternal Meal, both capable of tunneling through the underground facility within a fraction of a second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level (Should be comparable to most Aleph-Classes) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters (Can affect the whole facility) Standard Equipment: None, although can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: It does not move from its place once it has escaped. Notable Attacks/Techniques: EGOWeaponSoundofaStar.png|E.G.O. Weapon Sound of a Star E.G.O._Suit_Sound_of_a_Star.png|E.G.O. Suit Sound of a Star EGOGiftSoundofaStar.png|E.G.O. Gift Sound of a Star *'E.G.O. Weapon - Sound of a Star:' Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. Sound of a Star deals WHITE damage and can increase its attack power according to the user's current mentality. *'WHITE Damage:' All of its attacks deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. Gallery BlueStarContainment.png BlueStarExplosion.png BlueStarPulled.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Evil Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Unknown Tier